Spencer and Toby - 4x15
by TobyandSpencer
Summary: SEXY SCENE IN 4x15! MY TAKE. Spencer and Toby


WARNING: VERY VERY INTENSE!  
SPENCER AND TOBY – 4X15

Spencer began to get off the couch, turning her body towards her jacket that was hung over the side of the couch. But, then she felt Toby's hands brag hers, and he pulled her down back onto the couch. She was in front of him, his body over hers. Spencer looked at his blue tank top, his muscular biceps. Toby looked at her seductively.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked, smiling. Suddenly, Toby kisses her, a small kiss, but Spencer felt the pleasure of this.

"Just so happens my mornings all cleared up"

Spencer looked at him, his eyes mocking.

"Oh…" Spence replied, smiling. Toby laughs, her response setting off a spark inside the both of them.

Then, Toby kisses her, harder, longer. Spencer adjusts her body so her hips are against his, her breath increasingly heavier.

Spencer moans, and pulled back, holding Toby's face in her hands.

"I do know how to make flan" Spencer says, jokingly. Toby smiles.

"Why am I not surprised?" He replies.

Spencer laughs, and Toby kisses her, harder. He is on top of her, breathing heavily.

Spencer knows exactly where this was going. He pushes her harder into the couch, and she wraps her legs around his torso, bringing him dangerously close. His hands begin to touch the skin under her gray and white shirt, stroking over her lower stomach. Spencer groans, and she pulls his head closer to her.

The bro tank Toby was wearing teased her, and she gripped the bro tank between her fingers, and began fondling with it. Toby notices, and he rips his shirt off. Spencer missed his abs.

She smiles, and he kisses her. But, he reaches under her calves, and pulls them both off the couch. He carries her across the room of the loft, and bursts the door to his bedroom open. His bed is large, black and white sheets. He settles Spencer on the bed, gently, but Spencer never lets his hips leave hers. She tears her shirt off, revealing her white laced bra. Toby hesitates at first, but Spencer looks over to the alarm clock over Toby's bed. Toby kisses her neck, but she feels his hesitation.

"It's 7:30, Toby" Spencer moans, a whisper next to his ear.

"We have an hour and a half…" Spencer moans, more eagerly this time. Toby groans, and kisses her lips. He climbs over her, and Spencer leans back against the soft sheets. She flicks off her shoes, Toms, and Toby does the same.

Spencer begins to fondle with Toby's jeans, and she can't take it anymore. She unbuttons his jeans, and he pulls the jeans swiftly off, revealing navy blue boxers. Spencer looks into Toby's eyes, and he smiles. She kisses him, and Toby unbuttons Spencer's pants, and he laces his fingers through the suspenders from the pants, pulling her loose jeans off within seconds.

They both are breathing heavily, and Toby stops.

"Are… are you sure you want me to…?"

"I want you"

Spencer replies, and he kisses her neck, trailing down, the way she always loved him to do. He kisses her, until his lips drift across the rim of her bra. His hands reach underneath her, and he unclasps her bra, revealing her C-cup breasts. Toby's head kisses her down until he's almost at her panties. Spencer moans, and she closes her eyes, enjoying the pleasure.

_This is so unlike the two other times_

Spencer thinks. Toby tugs at her panties, slowly, and goose bumps spread across her stomach. She shifts her legs together, her body shaking. He then pulls them off, and she's completely naked under him. Toby kisses her neck, and he rips off his boxers. They are both breathing heavily, and Spencer can feel her heart skip a few beats. Toby pulls the sheets over them, the heat causing them both to sweat all over the sheets. Spencer pulls toby closer, and then their hip-to-hip. Then, it happens.

_And he goes inside_

Spencer is shocked, and she gasps. He was hard inside of her, and Spencer can't control her moans. They had always used protection…

But the bare feeling of this was much more pleasurable.

Spencer moans loudly, and her hips slightly thrust against him, as he continues kissing her neck. Soon, it's to the point where he can't kiss her anymore, the pleasure overcoming them both.

Toby is even surprised by the feeling, they had gotten so worked up, he had forgotten about protection. Spencer clung to him, her nails digging into Toby's bare back. She could feel his muscles shaking from holding himself above her, his arms shaking and sweaty.

Spencer can't take it anymore, and she feels the sweet sensation as she explodes against him. She screams, loudly, and even Toby stops for a second, noticing.

Toby is ready to stop, but he is surprised when Spencer flips on top of him. She climbs on top of him, and he smiles. He can't believe it. Spencer felt good, taking control. She kisses him, and he sits upward, so they are both up, kissing passionately. Spencer strokes her hand down his chest, her other hand tangled in Toby's hair.

Spencer slightly grinds on him, and she feels Toby groan into her neck. She can feel Toby stop, and stay still.

"Spencer…" He moans.

She can hear his warning, since they didn't have protection…and she stops herself from continuing.

_Oh. _

Spencer thought.

She stops and he flips her back under him, pulling out. He kisses her, and he pulls her to his side, and she rests her head on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall quickly.

"Whoa" Spencer says, her breath coming out rigid and split.

Toby leans on his side, facing Spencer. Toby pulls the blanket over Spencer, and the blankets are still on fire from the sex.

"I love you" Toby says, his voice strained and tired, and it easily moves Spencer.

"I love you too" Spencer whispers, her breath hot.

And they lay there, for the rest of the time left, before Spencer had to go to school.


End file.
